


La quinta torre

by Bubbaloo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Modern Retelling, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Rapunzel AU, but it's kuroken day, but not exactly like that, im sorry, kind of love at first sight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaloo/pseuds/Bubbaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaba toda su vida esperando un misterio como este. Algo que le diera un verdadero significado a por qué se encontraba en este momento, en esta ciudad. Todos los demás parecían encajar en algún oficio o encontraban a alguien que los completara, y luego estaba él, que lo único que le había dado sentido a su vida era un pequeño gatito abandonado a su suerte. Quizá se sintiera identificado. Quizá le trajera memorias del pasado. Sea como fuere, las cosas iban a cambiar esa misma mañana porque por fin descubriría lo que había escondido en esa torre.<br/>--<br/>Básicamente, el Rapuzel AU que nadie había pensado salvo yo, porque tengo un problema con la película de Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La quinta torre

**Author's Note:**

> Seguro que es todavía 01/05 en algún sitio, así que feliz Kuroken Day °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> (Esto iba a ser algo corto, lo siento)

El día estaba siendo absolutamente perfecto.

Hizo un rápido repaso mental de sus logros durante la mañana:

 

  1. Tener un buen desayuno.



Sí, definitivamente lo había hecho. Su encanto personal le había permitido encandilar a la señora mayor que le ofrecía a veces hospedaje en su posada. Solo tenía que fingir un poco de cansancio, quizá comentar que hacía días que no tenía una buena comida y en menos de lo que tardaba en pasarse una mano por el pelo, la mujer ya le estaba arrastrando a una mesa y sirviéndole más de lo que podía comer. Qué podía decir, ser él tenía sus ventajas.

 

  1. Conseguir la atención de Bokuto.



Hacía apenas unos meses que había tenido que añadir este punto a la lista. El problema había sido suyo, no le costaba mucho admitir esa parte porque había hecho feliz a su amigo, pero, sin darse cuenta había creado una brecha entre ellos. Una brecha con forma de hombre de figura estilizada y ojos grises.

En un principio al verlo, su boca se había curvado hacia arriba y su mente había divagado pero bastó un simple vistazo sobre su compañero —quien sobraba decir que estaba babeando a su lado— para saber que si se iba a acercar no sería para hacer de casanova, sino de celestina.

Quién iba a esperar que semejante modelo caería ante los chistes estúpidos, los balbuceos y los repentinos cambios de humor de su mejor amigo.

Así que ahora debía ir a buscar a Bokuto antes de que éste se dispusiera a ir a visitar a su Akaashi, de lo contrario lo habría perdido durante ese día. Pero esta vez tenía un plan, y para llevarlo a cabo necesitaba un compañero en el que pudiese confiar. Tampoco es que necesitase mucho más que un par de palabras para tener a Bokuto metido en cualquier idea descabellada.

 

  1. Repasar el plan antes de empezarlo.



Bueno, todavía era media mañana así que este punto lo estaba consiguiendo. Su intención había sido asaltar una torre cercana al castillo. A simple vista, nadie se daba cuenta de su existencia, pero una vez la descubrías no podías dejar de verla. Eso fue lo que le pasó a él. ¿Por qué iba a tener el castillo una quinta torre? ¿Cuál era su propósito?

Cuando los pequeños pueblos del centro del país se rindieron ante quien se proclamó el gran líder de Tokyo, el gobernador prometió que su política sería transparente. Vivirían en paz los unos con los otros y lucharían juntos si algún peligro se presentase, a cambio de que todos fueran tratados con los mismos derechos. Es por eso que se decidió que en vez de seguir una línea sucesoria de padres a hijos, el líder de Tokyo sería escogido cada vez de un pueblo distinto. Por el momento, todo estaba yendo bien, mejor que bien incluso. Todos los pueblos prosperaban, no había ninguna guerra, las cosechas cada día eran más grandes y todo el mundo empezaba a poder vivir cómodamente. Así pues, ¿por qué el gobernador tendría una torre aparentemente oculta? ¿Había algo que no quería que nadie que no fuera de su círculo supiera? ¿Y si era un secreto que solo los gobernadores sabían, como un legado?

Kuroo necesitaba averiguarlo.

Llevaba toda su vida esperando un misterio como este. Algo que le diera un verdadero significado a por qué se encontraba en este momento, en esta ciudad. Todos los demás parecían encajar en algún oficio o encontraban a alguien que los completara, y luego estaba él, que lo único que le había dado sentido a su vida era un pequeño gatito abandonado a su suerte. Quizá se sintiera identificado. Quizá le trajera memorias del pasado. Sea como fuere, las cosas iban a cambiar esa misma mañana porque por fin descubriría lo que había escondido en esa torre y el gobernador mismo tendría que darle explicaciones.

Incluso si las cosas salían bien, podría acabar trabajando en el castillo. Hasta le podría buscar algo a Bokuto también. Por mucho que quisiera tener un objetivo en su vida, no iba a renunciar a todo lo demás.

 

  1. Conseguir dos trajes de guardias para poder infiltrarse en el castillo.



Este punto era peliagudo porque debía hacerlo sin tocar la fibra sensible de Bokuto. Sabía por experiencia que si causaba un cambio de humor en su compañero, todo el plan se iría al traste. El problema principal era que los trajes estaban en la tienda de Akaashi, ya que su familia era la que se dedicaba a producir y distribuir este tipo de uniformes, y era más fácil cogerlos de ahí que entrar al castillo y rezar por encontrarse un armario lleno de ellos.

—No.

Esto era lo que se temía.

—Vamos Bokuto, ni se va a enterar, tienen cientos. Serán solo un par de horas como mucho.

Puede que hiciera aceptar a su amigo el trabajo antes de comentarle pequeños detalles sin importancia. Como tomar prestados, sin consentimiento de los dueños, trajes de la tienda de su novio.

—No. Es Akaashi. No puedo. ¿Qué pasa si te pilla? O peor, ¿qué pasa si me pilla _a mí_? ¿Qué pasa si me odia? ¿y si me deja de hablar? ¿y si no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo porque se piensa que soy un sucio ladrón...?

—Eres un sucio ladrón. Él sabía en qué consistían la mayoría de nuestros negocios antes de aceptar una cita contigo.

—¡Eso no significa que acepte robar en su tienda!

—¿Quieres que se los pidamos prestados, entonces?

—No. —Le agarró por los hombros, para poder mirarlo fijamente—. Quiero que pienses todo esto y te plantees si de verdad merece la pena arriesgar la relación más perfecta que tu amigo, que tu _bro_ , va a tener en toda su vida; por una supuesta torre.

En serio, Bokuto a veces era demasiado dramático.

Kuroo se pasó una mano por su pelo oscuro y se rascó la nuca pensativo. Ahora era el momento de soltar uno de sus típicos discursos para terminar de engatusarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con esa torre?

—¡¡AKAASHI!! —Bokuto casi se cae del susto. Alzando los brazos y perdiendo la respiración, vio a la persona con la que, tal y como había dicho antes, tenía la relación más perfecta de su vida, parado entre ellos. Su rostro no refleja otra cosa que no fuera cansancio, pero Kuroo llevaba tiempo tratando con él y podía asegurar que había preguntado con cierta curiosidad.

Suspiró de forma exagerada. Claro que Akaashi estaba enterado de su pequeña investigación. Desde que la extraña pareja se había juntado, Bokuto le contaba todos los líos en los que se metían, así que esto no podía ser menos.

—No es una _obsesión_... bueno, no espero que lo comprendas pero si de verdad te caigo por lo menos un poco bien, o consideras que me debes algo porque si no fuera por mí no estaríais juntos —había estado guardando la carta de “yo os junté” para una situación desesperada, y esta parecía adecuada, — nos dejarás dos trajes de la guardia que te devolveremos en unas horas y nadie hablará de esto nunca más.

—No.

Se planteó hacer un puchero, el mismo que le había visto hacer a Bokuto tantas veces para salirse con la suya. Claro que después de eso le recompensaba, cosa que él no podía hacer.

Akaashi se plantó frente al moreno, alzando levemente la barbilla. Siempre estaba serio, pero esta vez su cara tenía una expresión más decidida y oscura

—Voy a coger tres trajes y van a estar de vuelta antes de que anochezca. —Se giró para entrar en la tienda— y quiero una explicación.

 

  1. Convencer a Akaashi de que no es una _obsesión_ , en realidad está velando por la seguridad del reino.



De camino al castillo se remontó hasta el momento en que descubrió la existencia de la torre. Para contar las cosas bien y demostrar que no estaba obcecado, debía empezar por el principio.

Tendría siete u ocho años, por aquel momento su grupo de amigos era mucho más grande que su grupo de enemigos y a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer visto desde fuera, era feliz.

Era uno de esos días en los que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que no tenía padres. Normalmente podía pasar por un crío más que prefería estar en la calle en vez de en su casa, pero en esos momentos, rodeado de un extenso grupo de niños más o menos de su edad y con un par de adultos escoltándolos hacia el castillo, no había forma posible de que la gente lo mirase y no viera la palabra “huérfano” escrito en su frente.

Abandonado.

Aunque podría ser peor, no sabía qué había sido de sus progenitores así que lo mismo habían muerto y su último acto había sido dejarle en un sitio donde sabían a ciencia cierta que iba a estar seguro. O a lo mejor era el hijo bastardo de una familia con mucho dinero y querían protegerlo, pues su vida corría peligro porque podría ser el legítimo heredero. Puede que fueran muy pobres y tras mucho pensarlo prefirieron darle la posibilidad de tener un hogar mejor a sufrir en las calles junto a ellos. O puede, simplemente, que no le quisieran. Pero eso último solo lo pensaba algún que otro día al año. Quizá se le pasaba por la mente por la noche, todos los diecisiete de noviembre, mientras Bokuto dormía a pierna suelta a su lado con toda la boca —y la ropa seguramente también— manchada de pastel.

Pero ese día estaba muy feliz porque el gobernador había decidido abrir el castillo para todos los niños que estaban en los orfanatos. ¡Una visita por todos los pasillos de aquel inmenso lugar!

Kuroo llevaba toda su vida mirando por la ventana de su habitación, viendo el gran edificio que se erigía en medio de la ciudad como quien miraba el interior de una pastelería con la cabeza pegada en el cristal.

En el castillo no fueron recibidos por el gobernador, pues estaba muy ocupado, sino que les dividieron en pequeños grupos y les asignaron un guía. Cómo se reía al recordarse dándole la razón al guía mientras les explicaba que el gobernador les tenía mucho cariño pero no podía dejar de lado sus deberes para con Tokyo.

Con ocho años, quedó tan asombrado que se extrañó de no haber babeado todo el castillo ni de haber llorado al irse.

Con diez años, aceptó que no había sido la gran cosa y que en realidad no le habían mostrado ni un tercio de todo el edificio.

Con doce, la idea de que tan pocas personas vivieran en un sitio tan grande mientras que él tenía que compartir habitación con otros siete críos le comía por dentro.

Con quince, pensó en entrar a robar cada objeto que encontrara a su paso porque seguro que ni se enteraban de que faltaba algo.

Con diecisiete años recién cumplidos, rechazó la idea de entrar para robar y asumió que debía volver al castillo con un propósito menos descabellado. Porque, a pesar de que habían pasado diez años desde que le enseñaron el patio del castillo, nunca podría olvidar la conversación que tuvo con el guía de su grupo; le había estado consumiendo por dentro desde entonces.

Mientras todos sus compañeros miraban embobados el gran jardín que se extendía ante ellos, Kuroo miró hacia arriba. Era lo mismo que podía ver desde su ventana, y desde casi cualquier punto de la ciudad. Las torres. Se había pasado tanto tiempo contemplándolas que no le impresionaron mucho desde tan cerca.

Miró al guía que podría ser su padre. Incluso su abuelo, pues ya empezaba a encorvarse y a penas le quedaba pelo en la cabeza; cosa que no pudo evitar mirar pero intento disimular para no ser descortés. Cogió aire, un poco dramatizando el gesto (culpa de Bokuto) y se armó de valor, era ahora o nunca. ¿Cuántas veces tendría la oportunidad de satisfacer su gran duda? Debía aprovechar este regalo del destino.

—Perdone... señor —consiguió que el hombre mirase hacia abajo, aunque era de los más altos del orfanato todavía no había alcanzado una altura para ser considerado poco más que un crío. No le agradaba, pero tampoco iba a discutirlo con todo aquel con el que cruzara palabra.

—Dime, pequeño. —Le sonrió amablemente, pero Kuroo pudo leer entre líneas y sabía que no era tan amable como intentaba aparentar. Bueno, mientras le respondiera qué importaba eso.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de la quinta torre?

Pudo comprobar cómo el hombre pasaba de la sonrisa a la confusión, luego a la sorpresa hasta quedarse en una expresión que rozaba el enfado.

—¿De qué estás...? Solo hay cuatro torres. ¿¡Te crees gracioso!? Malditos críos riéndose de un anciano...

Pero Kuroo no había terminado, no podía haber contado mal, lo hacía todos los días. Así que contuvo la ganas de rodar los ojos y le volvió a encarar.

—¡Son cinco! He leído que una es un antiguo registro, otra se usa como torre de astronomía, la tercera es para uso exclusivo del rey y la cuarta se usaría en caso de ataque para que los arqueros disparasen, pero ¿y la quinta? No hay ningún libro que la mencione y he buscado...

El hombre se giró y se agachó para ponerse a su altura, interrumpiendo el discurso que parecía memorizado. Seguramente aquel gesto no fue nada bueno para su espalda.

—Mira, muchacho, no hay ninguna quinta torre, solo ha habido cuatro y siempre habrá sólo cuatro. ¿Para qué habría una quinta? Además, en el hipotético de que tuvieras razón y existiera, no me lo estarías preguntando como si fuera alto secreto. Todo el mundo la habría visto y la habría aceptado. Saldría en los libros que tú has leído, ¿pero no está, verdad?

Puso fin a la discusión con una de las sonrisas más desagradables que había visto en su vida. Estaba un poco influenciado por el momento, pero un guía no debía comportarse así con la gente, y menos con un grupo de niños.

Al girarse, Kuroo contó las torres otra vez, sin esperanza.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Y cinco.

Cómo.

Esa noche le pidió a Bokuto que durmieran juntos, cuando se acomodaron en el viejo colchón ambos se dieron cuenta de que hacía mucho que no lo hacían, pues apenas cabían. Optaron por dormir de lado, espalda contra espalda para que ambos cuerpos cupieran por completo en la cama. Antes de que la respiración de Bokuto se normalizara, Kuroo aprovechó la oscuridad para preguntarle:

—¿Cuántas torres ves en el castillo?

—Cinco. —Contestó su amigo al momento, sin dudar.

—No. —Apretó el borde de las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. —Cuántas _ves_.

Ambos oyeron el gran reloj del pasillo marcar cada segundo, como si estuvieran esperando una sentencia en un jurado.

Bokuto tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Kuroo yo... te creo, ¿vale? Siempre.

—Cuántas. —Insistió.

—Cuatro.

Esa fue la última noche que Kuroo le pidió a Bokuto que durmieran juntos. También decidió que no volvería a contárselo a nadie. Solo podía confiar en sí mismo. (Su conciencia desaparecía tras varias copas y puede que traicionara ese juramento alguna que otra vez).

 

  1. Demostrar que no está loco.



A tan solo un par de calles de llegar al castillo decidieron entrar en un callejón escondido a simple vista, para poder cambiarse.

—Así que estás obsesionado con que hay una supuesta quinta torre...

—No es supuesta. Hay cinco.

—Llevas años ideando un plan para colarte en el castillo y comprobar la teoría de tu supuesta quinta torre. —Akaashi centró la vista en Kuroo mientras a su izquierda Bokuto se quitaba rápidamente la camiseta, era gracioso cómo se avergonzaba en momentos así mientras que era Akaashi quien se sonrojaba cuando estaban a solas.

—Que no es supuesta.

Kuroo se distrajo corrigiéndole y se abrochó los botones mal, teniendo que deshacer todos los que había puesto.

—¿Sabías que mi familia proveía los trajes de la guardia antes, o después de conocerme?

Bokuto dejó de luchar con su chaqueta para mirar a Kuroo con una expresión de sorpresa. No pudo evitar balbucear algo incoherente y mover las manos como si estuviera espantando su mala suerte.

—Akaashi yo no... —una mirada del menor lo silenció por completo. No era él quien tenía que dar explicaciones.

Kuroo suspiró por enésima vez en el día. No estaba acostumbrado a personas tan perceptivas y nunca habría creído que le tendría que explicar este tema a la pareja de su amigo, ni a nadie.

—Antes. —Vio la mueca en la boca del otro. Tampoco se esperaba que se lo tomara bien.

—Quiero ver esa torre. —Murmuró Akaashi, casi más para sí mismo que para el dúo que se estaba peleando con los botones de sus respectivas chaquetas, mientras lo miraban asustados. —Quiero mirar al castillo y contar cinco torres o te juro que...

—Oye no esperaba que te liaras con Bo, ¿vale? —El gesto que hizo sin darse cuenta con su mano derecha afiló aún más el tono de la frase.

Evitó soltar que en realidad lo que pretendía en un principio era cautivar él mismo al joven de los Akaashi para que le prestara un uniforme personalmente, hasta que su amigo casi se abre la cabeza cuando lo vio a diez metros de distancia.

—Enséñame la torre. —La rudeza de su voz intentó ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, que se extendía hasta sus orejas.

Cuando todos estuvieron completamente vestidos y presentables —tanto Kuroo como Bokuto se vieron obligados a llevar un horrible gorro que tapaba sus peinados—, salieron de nuevo a la calle principal y se pararon frente al castillo.

Entonces, Kuroo se situó detrás de Akaashi para intentar que ambos tuvieran más o menos el mismo campo de visión. Le agarró la mano y contó con ella.

Una. Como registro.

Dos. Como observatorio.

Tres. Para el rey.

Cuatro. Principal defensa.

Y, espera, no era posible. No.

Cinco.

Ahí estaba.

Akaashi se giró estupefacto, toda su vida había visto esas torres, ¿cómo era posible...?

Notó la sonrisa de lado del moreno como si le perforase la nuca.

Dudoso, volvió a contarlas. Cuatro.

Espera, ¿qué?

—A veces hay cuatro y a veces cuento cinco...

—¡¡Me pasa lo mismo Akaashi!! Es súper raro, pensé que estaba contando mal pero si tú lo dices entonces no es algo raro.

Kuroo hizo nota mental de golpear con algo a Bokuto cuando no se diese cuenta.

—Es como si tuviera que concentrarme para verla. Si miro rápidamente no la veo, pero si las cuento una por una está ahí. Es extraño. Supongo que nadie se para a contarlas detenidamente.

Lo que Kuroo esperaba era un “tenías razón” o quizá un “siento haberme reído de ti” por parte del, irónicamente, más mayor de todos pero bueno, se conformaba con no ser el único que la veía.

 

  1. Fingir ser un guardia.



Nada más cruzar el portón del castillo, evitando que Bokuto hiciera alguna estupidez frente a los dos guardias que estaban allí posicionados, se dieron cuenta de que éstos solían ir de dos en dos. No había guardias solos y tampoco grupos de mayor número.

En realidad, Kuroo lo había pensado ya y por eso había contado con Bokuto —bueno, por eso y por su físico, que le daba más aspecto de guerrero que cualquiera de los otros ladrones con los que solía hacer algún que otro trabajo— pero no había pensado que Akaashi se los iba a unir a última hora.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros tres?

Por mucho que quisieran no darse por aludidos era evidente que la voz se refería a ellos y no podían fingir otra cosa. Así que se giraron y descubrieron a un joven más o menos de su edad, de piel más morena y unos intensos ojos verdes.

—Miembro de la guardia personal del consejero más joven de Tokyo, Iwaizumi Hajime, veinte años. —Kuroo le murmuró entre dientes a Akaashi.

—¿Has estudiado la ficha de todos los guardias del castillo?

—Solo de los que merecen la pena.

Contuvo la risa al ver que el otro rodaba los ojos y al momento se posicionaron ante Iwaizumi, quien por rango era su superior.

—¿Por qué sois tres? La guardia debe estar formada por dos miembros, ¿quién es el que falta?

Bokuto comenzó a murmurar algo incomprensible pero Kuroo captó rápidamente la atención del ojiverde.

—Haiba Lev, señor, su hermana se ha puesto de parto y es el único familiar que puede estar con ella.

—Hepreguntado por el nombre, no la razón. Está bien —cerró los ojos por un momento, se le veía cansado— haré la guardia por él. Me vendrá bien despejarme.

—Quizá debería descansar —todos miraron a Bokuto sorprendidos, todo estaba saliendo tan bien...— ¿señor?

Iwaizumi se rió y se llevó a Bokuto con él, quien les hizo con un gesto de la mano la señal de que lo tenía todo controlado.

Ambos sabían que no era así.

 

  1. Encontrar la puerta inexistente.



De momento todo estaba resultando relativamente fácil. No tenían pensado matar ni secuestrar a nadie, ni dar un golpe de Estado así que las cosas tampoco tenían por qué torcerse. Además, Tokyo estaba en paz, no tenían alarma de guerra ni tensiones con algún otro territorio, por lo que nadie tendría por qué estar en alerta. Aunque era un poco preocupante lo sencillo que había sido fingir que eran guardias y entrar en el castillo como si fuera un hotel de lujo y no el centro de poder de una de las mayores potencias de Japón. Cuando descubriese el secreto de la quinta torre y hablara con el gobernador, tendría que comentárselo. Podría colarse cualquiera con peores intenciones.

Ahora quedaba lo que a simple vista parecía más sencillo pero que, en la práctica, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría ni veía la torre, no iba a ser así:

Entrar.

Puede que en esta parte no hubiera pensado demasiado. O en absoluto. Algo que, por supuesto, no le iba a comentar a Akaashi, una de las personas más inteligentes y deductivas que conocía. Pero tras pasar de la cuarta torre a la primera, tanto por dentro como por fuera del castillo, y que ninguna de las puertas que habían visto les condujera hasta donde querían; Akaashi lo sabía. Hasta Bokuto lo sabría. Incluso el guía inútil se habría dado cuenta de ello.

—No hay puerta. —Estableció.

—Que sepamos.

Se ganó una dura mirada por parte del otro.

—Podrías tener un poco de fe, después de haber visto que yo tenía razón respecto al número de torres...

—Pero no de puertas, Kuroo-san, hemos probado todas. Además, la torre solo parecer tener un par de ventanas arriba del todo. Puede que sellaran la entrada hace años.

Así que en ese momento, se le ocurrió la idea más estúpida que se le había ocurrido en la vida. Su mejor amigo le había influenciado o estaba muy desesperado, pero era lo único que se le ocurría a parte de preguntar a alguien.

—Entonces tendré que usar una ventana.

Teniendo en cuenta que el hombre estaba bastante acostumbrado a oír ideas absurdas, era bastante comprensible que su expresión no se perturbara en exceso. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que _realmente_ pretendía llevarla a cabo.

—Kuroo-san, ¿debería mencionar la altura o la posibilidad de ser descubierto?

—Ya lo he pensado, pero no tenemos otro plan. Además, pienso escalar la parte que da al bosque.

Akaashi miró los ojos de aquel chico. Calculaba que le sacaba un año y unos pocos centímetros, pero en ese momento se sintió como si mirase mucho más arriba. Nunca se había fijado especialmente en los rasgos del moreno. Es cierto que cuando se acercó a él por primera vez admitió que era guapo, pero la sonrisa que le mostró y la confianza en sí mismo que desprendía le hizo echarse para atrás. Así se fijó en el que iba detrás, más grande pero con una apariencia que indicaba más timidez y menor confianza.

Ahora contempló los pequeños arañazos y leves cicatrices que tenía por el cuello y por las muñecas. El uniforme no le dejaba analizar mucho más allá, pero seguramente tuviera marcas más destacadas por la espalda y el pecho. Vio a un niño que se había pasado toda su vida contando hasta cinco y se dio cuenta de que si quería escalar la torre, no iba a poder frenarlo aunque le ofreciera su peso en oro.

—Intentaré que no llames demasiado la atención. No sé muy bien cómo.

—¡Akaashi, te besaría ahora mismo!

Era la primera vez que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa sincera al ojigris.

—Ponte a escalar antes de que Bokuto nos delate a todos.

Así que se puso a ello y... básicamente eso es lo último que recuerda.

 

  1. Despertar atado a una silla con un gran dolor de cabeza.



Espera, borra eso. Eso no estaba en su lista.

¿Qué había pasado? Ni siquiera recordaba haber entrado en la sala. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía las manos y los pies atados a una silla con la cuerda más extraña que había visto en su vida. Siendo sincero no veía nada, ni siquiera podía enfocar donde estaba la ventana por la que se había colado. Quiso tocarse la cabeza porque notaba que algo le estaba escurriendo y estaba casi seguro de que era sangre. Estaba todo tan oscuro...

Vale, repasando los hechos uno por uno tal y como había estado haciendo, había una cosa que estaba bastante clara y que no había admitido todavía.

Al igual que la gente no contaba una quinta torre, él no contaba con que alguien estuviera en ella cuando consiguiera irrumpir por la fuerza. Evidentemente sí había alguien porque no se había podido atar solo. O sí. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar con claridad.

Entonces oyó una extraña música que juraría haber oído antes e intentó ir hacia ella dando pequeños saltitos con la silla. Hasta que ésta cedió y volcó. Por suerte su cabeza no llegó a tocar el suelo, aunque a punto estuvo.

Entonces, se hizo la luz.

Alguien agarró el respaldo de la silla y tiró de él hasta llevarle a la estancia principal, donde pudo ver ambas ventanas y comprobar que lo que pensaba que iba a ser una especie de segundo registro súper secreto era en realidad una habitación.

La habitación de una adolescente con unos ojos dorados enormes, los más raros que había visto en su vida y —esto no podía ser verdad— su pelo era tan rubio y tan largo, que servía como cuerda para atrapar ladrones. Parpadeó para acostumbrase a la luz antes de seguir observando la estancia, pero, a quién quería engañar, no podía dejar de mirar los mechones de pelo. ¿Cómo se lo lavaría?

Vio cómo la chica se aseguraba de que seguía bien atado para después tirarse en  la cama y coger de nuevo su consola. Así que la música que oía provenía de un videojuego, esto parecía de locos.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Hola?

No consiguió ni que le mirase.

—Sé que esto va a sonar un poco raro viniendo de alguien que se acaba de colar por la ventana de tu habitación pero... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vivo aquí. —Murmuró casi al instante.

Esto iba a ser más complicado que escalar una torre.

Tras un incómodo silencio —solo por parte de Kuroo, puesto que la chica estaba bastante entretenida—, decidió continuar la conversación.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué he venido?

Los ojos dorados se posaron lentamente en él. Tragó saliva.

—Sé por qué estás aquí.

Kuroo intentó disimular su desilusión.

—Oh, entonces no soy el primero en descubrir la quinta torre. Bueno, era bastante evidente que no iba a serlo...

—Lo eres.

—¿En serio? —no pudo evitar sentir cierto regocijo, aunque existía la posibilidad de que le estuviera mintiendo.

—No puedo saber quién cuenta las torres y se da cuenta, pero eres el único que ha venido hasta aquí.

Puede que estuviera un poquito orgulloso y que se lo fuera a decir a Bokuto cuando bajara. Si es que podía bajar. Debía haber pensado en eso antes de subir, sí.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Lo pensarán cuando vengan a buscarte.

—¿Cómo avisas a la gente si no tienes puerta?

La chica puso una de las caras que hablaban por sí solas. En el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella, podía asegurar que no le gustaba tener largas conversaciones.

—Eres un guardia, harán el recuento y verán que faltas. Algunas veces encuentran la puerta sin querer, aunque nadie ha llegado hasta aquí arriba.

Probablemente se empezó a poner un poco nervioso.

—¡Pero me matarán! Ni siquiera trabajo en el castillo, yo solo...

—¿No es eso lo que pretendías hacer conmigo?

Se estaba perdiendo.

—Oye rubita, no te sientas decepcionada pero ni siquiera sabía que existías.

—No mientas, me han advertido de la gente como tú —la conversación fue tornándose más intensa hasta que se plantó ante él. Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar que había conseguido que dejara el videojuego para discutir con él, algo que no haría a menudo. Claro que tampoco tenía pinta de socializar mucho viviendo en una torre sin puerta.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, ella ya sospechaba que era un ladrón y probablemente lo mataría si seguía haciéndola hablar, así que solo le quedaba usar su último truco. Su as en la manga. Cerró los ojos, puso su perfil bueno y miró a esas lagunas doradas.

—Lo siento gatita pero...

Acababa de ser bufado por una persona. Justo cuando el día no podía ser más raro.

—Soy un chico.

—Vas en vestido.

—Túnica. —Volvió a bufar. — Y eso no importa.

—Perdón, pensé que teníais un reglamento en la Corte o algo así.

Bueno, no podía haber metido más la pata así que improvisó un poco para poder salir airoso de la situación, lo tenía complicado.

—No es como si me reuniera con gente.

En ese momento Kuroo se paró a pensar, si la gente ni siquiera era consciente de que esta torre existía era bastante probable que tampoco supieran que él vivía allí.

—El gobernador viene de vez en cuando y Mori, un guardia, me trae la comida.

—¿No te dejan salir?

—No lo necesito.

Kuroo leyó entre líneas. Era, casi seguro, la tercera persona con la que este chico hablaba en su vida. No sabía cómo debía sentirse respecto a ese dato. Era incómodo y cruel que le embargara un poco de felicidad y satisfacción, decidió ignorar esa parte.

—Mmmh, bueno, soy Kuroo Tetsurou. —Intentó darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Claro que estaba atado con su pelo a una silla y había entrado por la ventana. Además de que a saber cuánto tiempo le llevaba sangrando la cabeza. No iba a ser muy tranquilizador. A pesar de eso, el chico lo miró desde el borde de su cama como si viera el sol por primera vez.

—Kozume Kenma.

Lo había murmurado más para el cuello de su vestido blanco _-túnica-_ que para el extraño frente a él, pero a Kuroo le llegó alto y claro.

Seguramente el chico no tendría más años que él y llevaba toda su vida ahí metido. Por favor, si ni le cortaban el pelo. Lo único que tenía para hacerle compañía eran torres y torres de videojuegos. Puede que él no hubiera vivido la infancia más feliz del mundo, pero tenía amigos y una libertad que pensaba que todo el mundo poseía, hasta que entró en esta torre. ¿Qué le pasaría a Kenma? ¿Habrían hecho algo sus padres o estaba encerrado por su bien? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con la quinta torre? Oh, Dioses, su cabeza...

 

Esta vez se despertó sin ataduras, encima de algo mullido. Kenma debía de haberlo tumbado en la cama. No recordaba haberse caído pero debía de haberlo hecho. Le dolía tanto la cabeza y ahora, nada.

—Te he curado.

—¡Joder!

Kenma estaba literalmente a centímetros de su cuerpo, hecho una bolita, con los ojos cerrados pero la cara girada hacia él. Suerte que la cama era grande porque si hubiera sido en la que él estaba acostumbrado a dormir se habría caído al suelo. No estaba para más golpes.

—Siento haberte golpeado con una sartén.

—La herida me la hiciste tú, ¿con una sartén?

—Entraste por mi ventana, no tenía muchas opciones.

—Luego me ataste. — _Con tu pelo_ , quiso añadir, Kenma asintió con la cabeza. — Y me encerraste en un armario.

—Baño.

—Eres el chico más raro que he conocido. —Se pasó las manos por toda la cara, intentando despertar de un sueño. No podía haber bebido tanto como para haber creado esta ilusión.

—¿Qué esperabas encontrar aquí?

—¿Documentos? No sé, quizá un gran libro con los secretos de Tokyo. Definitivamente no un chico de mi edad con esos ojos y... _Ese pelo._

Al usar sus brazos como almohada no encontró rastro de un golpe, tan solo sangre seca en su pelo.

—¿Cómo me has curado?

—Con magia.

Kuroo dejó que la risa fluyera por todo su cuerpo. Parecía que llevaba años en esa torre. Su latido paró por un segundo cuando el joven tumbado a su lado se unió a sus carcajadas. Eso estaba bien. Seguramente no se reía mucho, así que definitivamente era algo bueno. Consiguió relajarse a pesar de la extraña situación y ya no se le hacía tan extraño.

—Me he pasado toda mi vida mirando esta torre, pensando que habría algún gran secreto y mira lo que he encontrado: un chico menor que yo, que no se ha cortado el pelo en su vida y que dice que cura con la magia. Esta noche voy a beber hasta caer redondo.

—No sé cuántos años tengo.

Kuroo dejó de reírse por completo.

—Perdí la cuenta cuando Nekomata subió al trono. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo lleva reinando.

Consiguió que el otro se levantara de golpe, su pelo cada vez se descolocaba más. Probablemente la gorra que llevaba antes del golpe había ayudado un poco a alisarlo, pero ahora ese efecto estaba desapareciendo.

—Kenma, Nekomata fue el primer gobernador.

—Es mi amigo de la infancia.

—Hace más de quinientos años.

Los dos hablaron a la vez, pero se entendieron perfectamente.

Un silencio se extendió por la habitación. No era incómodo pero tampoco muy agradable. ¿Habían comprendido bien? Desde que había escalado esa torre todo había sido muy surrealista.

—Vale, sin duda eres raro, de verdad, súper raro.

Kuroo se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, visiblemente nervioso.

—¿Es una cámara oculta o algo?

—¿Qué es una cámara oculta?

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

Ahora la risa se tornó histérica.

—No puedo comprobar si lo que tú dices es cierto, pero hay un modo de que me creas.

Kenma se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia una pequeña cómoda, de la que sacó unas pequeñas tijeras plateadas.

—¿Confías en mí?

Kuroo no supo por qué no dudó ni por un segundo del otro joven, por qué no se cuestionó qué iba a hacer. Hasta podría haberlo matado. Incluso le dejó cortarle la palma de la mano sin hacer el mínimo movimiento para apartarse. Entonces le vio coger un trozo de su melena rubia y enrollarla alrededor de la herida, tapándola por completo. No pudo entender qué estaba murmurando, pero oyó su nombre por algún lado. Cuando retiró el pelo, no había ni una marca que indicara que hacía tan solo unos segundos manaba sangre de ahí.

—Tu pelo es mágico. —Le vio asentir.— Puede curar a la gente,— Kenma repitió el gesto—, ¿es lo que hiciste con mi cabeza cuando me desmayé?

—Lo habría hecho antes, pero necesitaba tu nombre.

Todas las piezas se juntaron en su cabeza como si fuera un puzzle. Salvo una. Se sentó para terminar de asimilar la información. Esto era demasiado. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, no tenía ni tan siquiera sangre seca pero podía recordar cómo la había notado fluir por un lado de su cara.

—No solo puedo curar, también puedo... —vio cómo se enrollaba mechones en las muñecas,— devolver la juventud a alguien.

Ahí estaba la parte esencial de toda la imagen. Era eso por lo que Kenma estaba encerrado en una torre que a veces no existía. La eterna juventud. ¿Cuánto pagaría la gente por eso? ¿Hasta dónde llegarían por tenerlo a su disposición?

—Kenma... tienes más de quinientos años.

El joven a su lado solo pestañeó.

—Llevas aquí desde que se unificaron los pueblos y nunca has querido salir. Nunca te has preguntado por el mundo exterior.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Esto es lo único que has visto en toda tu vida.

Esta vez, consiguió que el rubio se quedara callado no por su propia voluntad sino porque no sabía qué responder.

Kuroo tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero estaba tan enfadado. Realmente no comprendía qué lo había alterado de esa forma pero no quería pagarlo con Kenma, quien lo miraba con esos ojos tan grandes brillando con cierta melancolía.

Qué monstruo encierra a su mejor amigo en una torre para concederle la vida eterna. Quién condena a otro por su propio beneficio. Y eso lo pensaba él, que la gran mayoría de su trabajo no era del todo legal y admitido por la sociedad, pero nunca habían llegado al extremo de condenar a personas. Que lo hubiera hecho alguien como el gobernador, del que todos dependían... No podía aceptarlo. No sólo se había aprovechado de Kenma, sino que se las había apañado para engañar a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que era otra persona la que estaba reinando. Seguramente contaba con ayuda, dios habían sido tan necios.

Toda la atmósfera se rompió cuando unos golpecitos irrumpieron desde el suelo.

—¿Kuroo-san, estás bien? He encontrado la puerta.

Pudo oír la voz de Akaashi saliendo por la alfombra del centro de la habitación. Así que para entrar en la torre había que usar una trampilla, eso explicaba la falta de puertas.

En un acto inconsciente agarró a Kenma de la muñeca.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—Fuera, Kenma. Fuera de aquí.

—No hay lugar para mí fuera de esta torre.

—¿Kuroo-san con quién estás hablando?

Las palabras de Akaashi solo conseguían ponerle más nervioso. Le estaba ofreciendo la libertad y prefería quedarse encerrado, no lograba comprenderlo. Esto era una cárcel. El gobernador le llevaba explotando siglos, le había traicionado y Kenma se dedicaba a jugar con su consola o echarse la siesta sin cuestionarse qué estaba pasando fuera.

—Vete, antes de que alguien descubra a tu amigo.

Kenma apartó la alfombra y lo instó a abrir la trampilla. Kuroo se arrodilló y agarró la anilla, manteniendo todavía el contacto visual.

—No pienso olvidar esto.

No a la torre, no a su magia, no a lo que había hecho el gobernador; a él. A Kenma.

—Se te hará difícil con este pelo. —Murmuró intentando relajar la expresión seria que había adquirido el más alto.

—Espero que te suceda lo mismo con el mío.

Kenma cerró la trampilla y la habitación volvió a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral. Su pelo había quedado hecho un desastre.

 

Al otro lado, Akaashi obligó a Kuroo a correr para recoger a Bokuto; quien se había hecho amigo del resto de los guardias y estaba jugando al voleibol en el patio. Lo notó extrañamente silencioso, no quiso preguntarle quién era la voz con la que había hablado porque le daba la impresión de que no tardaría en contárselo él mismo.

Estaba convencido de que se habían dado cuenta de que no trabajaban allí, por lo menos el que tenía los ojos verdes, pero los había dejado marchar igual que habían entrado.

Por el camino Kuroo mantuvo la misma expresión, su mente parecía que no había abandonado aún la torre. Bokuto estaba demasiado ocupado contando su gran partido que había sido de los mejores que había jugado, salvo por la ausencia de su armador preferido, así que cubrió las dudas de su amigo durante todo el paseo de vuelta.

 

Esa noche, Kuroo repasó mentalmente lo que había conseguido ese día y descubrió que, a pesar de haber cumplido su objetivo —encontrándose con algo que no se esperaba, pero cumpliendo de todos modos lo que tenía pensado—, seguía teniendo algo por lo que volver a la quinta torre. Así que añadió un punto más a su lista:

 

  1. Ayudar a Kenma.



**Author's Note:**

> Al terminar de editar esto he tenido la idea de que quizá pueda convertirlo en una serie de retellings con varias parejas pero no tengo ninguna idea, así que os dejo mi Tumblr por si queréis obligarme a escribir (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> http://laurynoesta.tumblr.com/


End file.
